


Take me to jail

by maboroshishi, WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Police, Dirty Talk, Humor, Kinks, M/M, PWP, Secret Relationship, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maboroshishi/pseuds/maboroshishi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: Абсолютно точно не то, о чем можно сказать: «С каждым случается».
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175033
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Haikyuu тексты M-E 2021





	Take me to jail

Куроо пытается проанализировать, как он оказался в такой ситуации, но — тщетно. Вообще, сложно анализировать что-либо, особенно свою жизнь, когда одной рукой тебе сжимают член, а второй давят дулом револьвера от виска к шее.

Абсолютно точно не то, о чем можно сказать: «С каждым случается».

— Ты же понимаешь, что это незаконное проникновение? — Куроо пытается контролировать свой голос, упирается подрагивающими руками в стену. — Тем более, в дом детектива полиции. Не усугубляй свое положение, Цукки. 

— Незаконное проникновение, значит, — сухо, обычным холодным и ровным тоном. — Звучит возбуждающе, не думаешь? 

Цукишима проталкивает колено между его ног, притирается бедром. Куроо чувствует, как предательски тяжелеет в паху, как лижет огнем поясницу. 

— Звучит на отдельный срок, я думаю. 

Цукки фыркает над ухом, посылая мурашки по позвоночнику. 

— Да ладно, детектив. Тебе же нравится. 

Куроо чувствует, как тонкий ствол его же револьвера оттягивает растянутый воротник домашней футболки в области ключицы.

— Мне понравится, как ты будешь смотреться за решеткой, Цукки. 

Цукишима сжимает цепкими пальцами бедро и дергает на себя, вжимаясь пахом сзади. Он прижимается грудью к спине, выдыхает в ухо горячо, но все еще безразлично:

— Да что ты говоришь. 

Короткие ногти скребут по коже сразу над поясом домашних штанов, Цукишима прихватывает зубами мочку уха, и Куроо выдыхает рвано.

Он гоняется за Цукишимой по всей Японии последние года четыре. Цукки — кто-то вроде бухгалтера, который не числится в штате, но приходит раз в квартал, поправляет очки средним пальцем, красноречиво вздыхает и разгребает за конторой весь бардак.

К нему обращаются все, у кого есть лишние деньги, и нет абсолютно никакой фантазии. Он разрабатывает план, находит нужных людей в помощь «клиентам», придумывает, где взять оружие, как не оставить следов, а также предлагает несколько путей отхода, если что-то пойдет не так. Чаще всего он, конечно же, разгребает последствия.

Цукишима — острейшая заноза в филейной части полиции, нет ничего, что он не мог бы провернуть. А еще он очень любит подшучивать над ними, ломая систему безопасности, потроша архивы, базы данных, и создавая множество других мелких проблем. Месяц назад они, например, всем управлением целый день не могли работать, потому что Цукишима, скуки ради, вывел им на компьютеры богатое разнообразие материалов восемнадцать плюс, которое никто так и не смог убрать, пока он сам не удалил свою шалость.

Чувство юмора у Цукки — на ценителя, конечно.

Куроо — нет. Не ценитель. Ни разу.

Цукишима медленно ведет стволом по плечу, зарывается носом в волосы на затылке. Куроо очень близок к тому, чтобы поддаться слабости в коленях и умолять сделать с собой хоть что-нибудь.

— Я посажу тебя, клянусь Богами.

Цукишима тихо смеется в затылок.

— Ты атеист. И у тебя нет ни одного прямого доказательства моей причастности к чему-либо.

Куроо жмурится до звезд под веками, когда чувствует, как смыкаются зубы на шее сзади, под линией роста волос. 

— Можешь, конечно, посадить меня за то, что я вломился к тебе в дом, табельное твое вот увел. — Насмешливо постукивает стволом по плечу. — Приобщишь все те записи видеонаблюдения, — он поднимает голову, усмехается в маленькую камеру под потолком и сильнее сжимает пальцы на бедре. Шепчет в ухо обжигающе, понижая голос: — Признайся, ты ведь пересматриваешь их иногда?

Куроо шумно выдыхает, рефлекторно толкается назад под тихий смех в шею.

Он гоняется за Цукишимой по всей Японии последние года четыре. И все эти четыре года Цукишима вламывается к нему вот так и доводит до белого каления. Во всех известных смыслах.

— Цукки, ты доиграешься, — шипит Куроо.

Он уже плохо контролирует себя, когда еще раз подается бедрами назад, и прикусывает губу, чувствуя чужое возбуждение между ягодиц. В принципе, сегодня он готов и снизу побыть — разнообразия ради.

Цукишима ведет дулом от шеи по позвоночнику вниз, почти до копчика. Бросает снова ровным голосом:

— А может, трахнуть тебя револьвером, а, детектив? 

Куроо издает постыдный всхлип. Конечно, Цукишима говорит это своей невозможной интонацией, от которой колени разъезжаются на раз-два, но память услужливо воскрешает в голове эпизод, когда Куроо с затянутым на шее галстуком кончил очень вовремя, за мгновение до потери сознания, и, судя по всему, спас себе этим жизнь. А тогда тоже все началось с равнодушного вопроса: «А может, я поиграюсь с галстуком, пока буду тебе дрочить?»

Куроо уже даже не стыдно признать, что все это заводит его до чертиков.

Цукишима уводит руку с револьвером наверх, по ребрам к груди, собирает на футболке несколько складок, чуть оголяя живот. Свободной рукой ныряет под домашние штаны, под белье, резко сжимает, окончательно сбивая Куроо дыхание.

— М-м-м, какой ты твердый, детектив, — мурлычет насмешливо рядом с ухом. — Интересно, что тебя завело больше?

Куроо пытается толкнуться ему в руку, но Цукишима разжимает хватку, скользит к животу.

— Нравится меня дразнить, Цукки? — усмехается он.

— Очень. — Тот прикусывает мочку, тянет зубами.

Цукишима отнимает руку от его живота, цепляет пояс штанов, тянет вниз — дразнит, одной рукой раздевать неудобно. Куроо не выдерживает и помогает снять с себя лишнее, кожей чувствуя ответный смешок:

— Никакого терпения, детектив.

— Назови мне хоть одну причину, почему я не должен сфабриковать против тебя доказательства, а, Цукки?

Куроо начинает медленно закипать, но прерывается, когда в него проталкивается палец. Легко и свободно.

Цукишима довольно хмыкает.

— Я смотрю, ты не просто душ принимал, а проводил время с пользой, — усмехается прямо в ухо, провоцируя волну горячих мурашек. — Внутри так много смазки.

Непристойные разговоры — отдельный талант, в котором Цукишиму уж точно не заподозришь. Куроо так их любит, что еле держится на ногах.

Цукишима вынимает пальцы, щелкает крышкой смазки, найденной в том же ящике, что и табельное — над этим он еще обязательно посмеется, но позже. Он отбрасывает револьвер назад, чтобы освободить вторую руку.

— Ты совсем с мозгами не дружишь?! — Куроо реагирует на звук упавшего оружия. — Кто бросает заряженную пушку на пол, идиот?!

Цукишима без церемоний резко проталкивает внутрь три пальца — Куроо срывается на стон.

— Следи за языком, детектив, — ровно, спокойно, насмешливо, — а то я найду ему применение. 

Куроо стонет от одной лишь мысли, чем вызывает у Цукишимы довольную улыбку. 

Он быстро стягивает с Куроо футболку, расстегивает свои джинсы. Контраст возбуждает: Куроо полностью раздет, в отличие от него.

Цукишима проводит головкой между ягодиц, оттягивает одну в сторону, дразнит, изводит. Куроо опирается на стену, прогибается в пояснице — буквально в немой мольбе. Цукишима смакует эти моменты отчаяния, любуется ими. И толкается, наконец, внутрь.

Плавно, мягко, неспешно. Цукишима закусывает губу и концентрируется на своем дыхании, срываться нельзя, хоть и очень хочется. Обнаженный Куроо — отдельное произведение искусства. Цукишима скользит пальцами по напряженным мышцам и с силой шлепает по ягодице. Куроо издает что-то нечленораздельное, что Цукишима трактует в свою пользу и начинает двигаться. 

Куроо просыпается утром с жуткой мигренью на развороченной кровати от звонка из Управления. Так рано в выходной ему могут звонить только по двум причинам: произошел апокалипсис или… 

Куроо осматривается и прислушивается к тишине в доме.

...или Цукишима опять что-то натворил. 

— Посажу тебя к чертовой матери, — улыбается он в камеру под потолком. Система охраны его дома все равно давно взломана.


End file.
